Christian Donlan
Bio Christian writes about video games for magazines and websites. A regular contributor to Edge and Eurogamer, his work has appeared in numerous other publications including Design Week. ''He has also written for children's television in Europe and the US. Magazine Career ''Edge (Contributor) PSM3 (Contributor) PC Gamer (Contributor) Reviews If the "Overall" score is in italics, the original review score has been adjusted into a percentage. Books 1001 Video Games You Must Play Before You Die (2010) * Space Invaders (1978) * Adventure (1979) * Asteroids (1979) * Lunar Lander (1979) * Battle Zone (1980) * Defender (1980) * Pac-Man (1980) * Galaga (1981) * Donkey Kong (1981) * Joust (1981) * Robotron 2084 (1982) * Spy Hunter (1983) * Jetpac (1983) * Manic Miner (1983) * Elite (1984) * Marble Madness (1984) * Jet Set Willy (1984) * Spy vs. Spy (1984) * Gauntlet (1985) * Super Mario Bros. (1985) * Tetris (1985) * Alex Kidd in Miracle World (1986) * Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels (1986) * The Legend of Zelda (1986) * NetHack (1987) * California Games (1987) * Head Over Heels (1987) * Maniac Mansion (1987) * 1943 (1987) * Rainbow Islands (1987) * Super Mario Bros. 2 (1988) * NARC (1988) * Zak McKracken and the Alien Mindbenders (1988) * North & South (1989) * Minesweeper (1989) * Populous (1989) * Wonderboy III: The Dragon's Trap (1989) * The Secret of Monkey Island (1990) * ActRaiser (1990) * Pilotwings (1990) * Columns (1990) * Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990) * Loom (1991) * Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge (1991) * Super Mario World (1991) * Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) * The Legend of the Mystical Ninja (1991) * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (1991) * Micro Machines (1991) * Super Mario Kart (1992) * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (1992) * Dune II (1992) * Myst (1993) * Maniac Mansion: Day of the Tentacle (1993) * Ecco the Dolphin (1993) * Syndicate (1993) * Secret of Mana (1993) * The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (1993) * Shadowrun (1993) * Earthbound (1994) * Super Metroid (1994) * Theme Park (1994) * Yoshi's Island (1995) * Chrono Trigger (1995) * Command & Conquer: Red Alert (1996) * Mario Kart 64 (1996) * Guardian Heroes (1996) * Harvest Moon (1996) * Resident Evil (1996) * Pilotwings 64 (1996) * PaRappa the Rapper (1996) * Tomb Raider (1996) * Super Mario RPG (1996) * Syndicate Wars (1996) * Super Mario 64 (1996) * Diablo (1997) * Gran Turismo (1997) * The Curse of Monkey Island (1997) * Snake (1997) * Grand Theft Auto (1997) * 1080 Snowboarding (1998) * Grim Fandango (1998) * The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time (1998) * Ape Escape (1999) * Chu Chu Rocket (1999) * Mr. Driller (1999) * Mario Golf (1999) * Samba De Amigo (1999) * Vib-Ribbon (1999) * Paper Mario (2000) * Sin & Punishment (2000) * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (2000) * Super Monkey Ball (2001) * Animal Crossing (2001) * Black & White (2001) * Devil May Cry (2001) * Stretch Panic (2001) * Grand Theft Auto III (2001) * Halo: Combat Evolved (2001) * Luigi's Mansion (2001) * Ikaruga (2001) * Pikmin (2001) * Advance Wars (2001) * Golden Sun (2001) * Super Smash Bros. Melee (2001) * The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages (2001) Category:Edge Writers Category:PSM Writers Category:PC Gamer Writers